


Comfort Crowd

by unitchiefprentiss



Series: To Build a Home [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefprentiss/pseuds/unitchiefprentiss
Summary: Sixteen year old Hazel comes out to her parents and sister. (Brief mentions of homophobia)
Relationships: Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss
Series: To Build a Home [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653055
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Comfort Crowd

**December 2037**

Sixteen year old Hazel anxiously bites her thumbnail — a habit she’s picked up from her mother. She’s not really sure why she’s so nervous, but she’s felt butterflies in her stomach all day. She’s decided that today’s the day, the day she’s finally going to tell Emily that she’s gay.

It’s something she’s known for awhile, perhaps something she’s always known.

Though she’s always felt supported and loved, and always had friends, she’s always felt different; like something was off, not quite in line.

She remembers in middle school, when she went to her first sleepover with some of the girls from her dance team, how they all gossiped and giggled and talked about the boys they had crushes on.

When they asked Hazel, she panicked. She didn’t have a crush on anyone, and none of the girls believed her.

“Come on Hazel,” Tessa had said. “We told you our crushes, you have to tell us.”

“I don’t have one.” Hazel said again.

“Why?” Josie teased. “Is it cause you’re gay?”

The girls all laughed.

Hazel laughed too, but she also felt like crying.

Was she? Would it matter if she was? Why was it a joke? It wasn’t long after that she found herself calling Emily saying she didn’t feel good and wanted to come home.

She didn’t really hang out with those girls anymore after that, and once the season ended, she didn’t sign back up for dance.

Instead, she decided to sign up for a different sport. She tried volleyball out, and it turned out she was really good at it. She’s stuck with that ever since, and now she’s one of the best players in the whole state. Colleges will be looking out for her, surely.

Ever since that sleepover, Hazel has been secretive about her sexuality. It wasn’t too many years after that that she realized she in fact is gay, but she also realized it’s no one else’s business.

She hates that she feels like she has to hide such a big part of herself from her parents, her sister, the world. It just doesn’t seem fair.

Hazel’s parents are wonderful, supportive, loving. She knows that there is absolutely no way they won’t support her, but she’s still scared.

She’s never told anyone before. Not even her best friend. In fact, this would be the first time she’s ever said it out loud. It scares her. She can’t place why, but it does.

Keely has been moved out for quite some time now, and Andrew is away this weekend at a conference, so it will just be Hazel and Emily until late Sunday night.

They’re going to have a fun girl’s weekend, which for them means ordering enough takeout for a family of 6, watching scary movies, and both of them probably falling asleep before midnight.

Though, tonight the takeout will include a batch of homemade Christmas cookies, and the horror movies will be replaced with Christmas classics. Christmas is in less than a week. The house is decorated, there are gifts under the tree, Keely is coming into town with her new husband soon. Hazel wants to tell Andrew and Keely before their Christmas dinner, but she wants Emily to know first.

She’s ready to come out, she knows that. She wants Emily to be the first to know, because Emily has always understood Hazel in a way no one else has. Sometimes, they don’t even need words to communicate. It’s always seemed that Emily can tell exactly what Hazel is feeling without even asking.

She supposes subconsciously, she’s hoping telling Emily will make it easier, because it’s likely that Emily already knows.

Emily orders dinner, then starts setting out ingredients for cookies. Baking has never been her strong suit, but over the years she’s perfected the art of sugar cookies.

Hazel turns on on some Christmas music to set the mood.

They start to make the dough while they wait for dinner, and though Hazel is nervous about what’s to come, she can’t help but laugh and dance with Emily as she dances wildly around the kitchen.

After dinner, Hazel volunteers to clean up. She needs something to do with her hands, she’s starting to get anxious. Maybe she shouldn’t say anything, maybe she should just enjoy the weekend with Emily. Maybe she’s not as ready as she thought she was to come out. Maybe —

She jumps when Emily gently touches her shoulder.

“Sorry, sweetie.” Emily says, taking a step back. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“That’s okay.” Hazel says, trying to slow her heart rate and catch her breath.

“You just looked like you have something on your mind.” Emily says.

Hazel sighs, biting the inside of her cheek, a nervous habit she can’t seem to break. She dries her hands on a dish towel and starts the dishwasher before turning to face Emily.

“Let’s go sit down on the couch.” Hazel says, leading her mother into the living room.

They sit next to each other, but turn slightly so they’re face to face. Hazel looks down at her hands and starts to pick at her nails.

Emily reaches over and takes Hazel’s hands in hers, making Hazel look up at her.

“Hey, it’s just me.” Emily says. “Whatever it is, I’ve got you.” She promises.

Hazel nods, feeling her eyes fill with tears. She knows, and yet she can’t shake the heaviness in her chest, she can’t swallow the lump in her throat.

“Um...I just wanted to talk to you about something.” Hazel says finally, hating the shakiness of her voice.

“Okay, I’m listening.” Emily says. Hazel appreciates the calmness in Emily’s voice.

“It’s nothing...bad. Like I’m fine...” Hazel rambles.

Emily squeezes her daughter’s hands tighter. “Just take your time, it’s just us.” She reminds the girl.

Hazel takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly. She looks up at Emily and sees the pure love mixed with concern on her face. The same look she’s always had, the one that reminds Hazel that everything is going to be okay.

“So um, I just wanted you to be the first person to know...that...uh, I... I’m gay, Mom.” She says finally. She feels like the entire weight of the world has been lifted off her chest.

“Oh, honey.” Emily says, pulling the teen in and hugging her right. Hazel rests her head on Emily’s shoulder, finally letting herself cry. She’s not even completely sure why she’s crying.

Emily adjusts so that Hazel is practically in her lap, she rubs Hazel’s back, just letting her cry.

“You know the only thing any of us want for you is to be happy. Whether you find it in a man or a woman has never, ever mattered to us, and it never will.” Emily assures her.

Hazel nods into the crook of Emily’s neck. “I know. I don’t know why I was so scared.”

“It’s okay, I’m so proud of you. I’m also honored to be the first person to know.” Emily says. “Officially, at least.”

Hazel lifts her head up to look at her mother, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. “You knew?”

Emily shrugs. “I had a feeling. But it’s not something I ever wanted to pressure you about. I wanted you to come to someone when you were ready.”

“Who else would I tell first?” Hazel asks, genuinely, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Emily smiles brightly. “I love you, kiddo.”

Hazel hugs her again, allowing herself to find comfort in her mother’s embrace. “I love you, too.”

They sit together in a comfortable silence, just hugging each other. Eventually, Hazel sits up and moves back to her spot on the couch and picks up the remote to open Netflix.

“Does this mean we have to have The Talk again?” Hazel asks suddenly.

Emily laughs. “No, I won’t subject you to that again. Same things still apply. Be safe, be smart.”

“Right.” Hazel says.

“Is there...a girl you’re seeing?” Emily asks.

“No, there’s not.” Hazel says.

“Are you sure? You can tell me. I’m a cool mom.” Emily says.

“Mom!” Hazel laughs. “There’s not. If there is, you’ll be first to know.”

“Okay.” Emily smiles. “Wanna watch a movie? By the time it’s over the cookies should he ready to decorate.”

“Okay,” Hazel smiles. They choose the cheesiest Christmas movie they can find, and laugh through the whole thing.

They decorate the Christmas cookies, get into an icing fight. By the time they’re finished, there’s icing all over the counter, their shirts, and faces. Even in their hair.

“Good thing it’s hair washing night for me.” Hazel says as she runs a hand through her hair.

Emily laughs. “We made quite a mess.” She shrugs.

It’s an easygoing evening, they get cleaned up and return the kitchen back to its normal state.

As Hazel is half asleep on the couch next to Emily, she realizes she’s so grateful for the normalcy. She knew that nothing would change once Emily knew, but it was so nice to see it happen. She was still Hazel, she is who she’s always been. She feels a burst of confidence she hadn’t felt in so long.

She’s excited to tell her dad and Keely.

“Mom?” Hazel says sleepily.

“Hmm?” Emily answers, muting the TV and looking over at Hazel.

“You’re not going to tell anyone else, right? Like, not even Dad?” Hazel asks.

“Of course not, baby. I want you to come out to whoever you want on your terms. I’m never going to force that on you.” Emily says.

“Oh, okay. Good. I think I’m gonna tell him and Keely at Christmas dinner.” Hazel tells her.

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready, honey.” Emily emphasizes. “What do you say we call it a night?”

Hazel nods. “Can I...sleep in your room?”

“Of course. Come on,” Emily says, standing and holding out her hand for Hazel to take.

-.-.-.-

Andrew returns late Sunday night, so late that Hazel is already asleep and doesn’t see him til Monday morning. It’s the last day before winter break, which Hazel thinks is stupid. They’ve already had the weekend off, and now they have to go in for one day. She rushes around to get ready on time, barely has time to shovel a bowl of cereal in her mouth before she grabs her keys and races out the door to head to school.

“Be careful!” Andrew calls after her. “Love you!”

“Love you both!” Hazel calls over her shoulder.

Keely and her husband, Miles, arrive on Wednesday evening. Christmas is on Friday, and they’ll have a big dinner with the team, Elizabeth, and Keely’s mom. But the next night on Christmas Eve, it’ll just be the five of them.

Emily already has plans to keep Miles busy, so that Hazel can talk to her dad and sister privately.

After Christmas Eve dinner, Emily distracts Miles by offering to show him her collection of first edition classic books. He’s an English major, so this was all she needed to get him out of the room.

That leaves Hazel alone with Andrew and Keely.

She’s not as nervous this time, maybe because she’s already done it once.

“So, I have something to tell you guys.” Hazel says.

“We’re listening.” Andrew promises.

Hazel smiles. “I just wanted you guys to know that I’m gay.”

Immediately, Andrew and Keely jump up and hug Hazel, she’s sandwiched tightly between them.

“I’m so proud of you!” Keely says excitedly.

“Same here, I couldn’t be prouder.” Andrew chimes in.

“Guys, I need air.” Hazel says. They let her go, all three laughing.

“So,” Keely says as she sits back down at the table. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Hazel rolls her eyes. “You sound like Mom.”

“Well, do you?” Keely asks, raising her eyebrows.

“No, Keely. I don’t.” Hazel says.

“Do you have a crush on anybody?” Keely prompts.

“Keely!” Hazel says.

“Leave her alone, Kee.” Andrew says sternly.

Emily returns shortly with Miles, and they decide to play a game. Keely and Hazel argue, as they do every year about what to play.

Emily and Andrew look on smiling, finding it funny that despite the age difference between them, they still find things to argue about.

Eventually, they all go to bed, eager to start their Christmas Day festivities.

It’s perfectly normal, just as it always is. And Hazel could t be more grateful. Perhaps she’ll tell all her aunts and uncles next year. Maybe she’ll never tell them, maybe she’ll just show up with a girl and that’ll be that.

Either way, Hazel knows she’s loved and supported. And that’s all that matters.


End file.
